


Only love makes you that crazy.

by chocolatecake01



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecake01/pseuds/chocolatecake01
Summary: After Luisa threatens Rose with telling her father about the affair Rose puts her in a mental hospital. She couldn't let her ruin her plans, and at least, by being there, Rose knew Luisa was safe from getting into the mess she was in. But, at least that was what the redhead thought.
''Where would you go to get Luisa Alver back?'' He asked. Rose didn't have to put much thought into it. 
''Anywhere.''





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!, this is my very first Roisa fic, I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I loved writting it. I have to tell you, english is not my main language, so I am kind of nervous, but I hope you give this story a little of feedback!
> 
> This is set after Rose puts Luisa in the mental hospital, and well, this is just an introduction, but there is gonna be a lot of angst.

  
  


**Only love makes you that crazy.**

  
  


''But I love you, and you love me... And God, Rose, that's enough! That **should** be enough for you.'' Luisa yelled. Rose was starting to get anxious. She knew Luisa was not tryig to make the whole hotel hear them, but if she didn't tone down a little bit, the reason they were fighting about right now would be in vane.

''I do love you, Luisa...'' The redhead groaned, trailing off and taking her arm to guide her towards a supply closet. Once Luisa was there, standing with her arms crossed over her chest and looking very angry, Rose sighed, closing the door behind her. She didn't know how to make her understand the situation without telling her what the actual **situation** was.

  
  


Because she loved Luisa, and God knows she was the one she wanted to be with, but she couldn't. Not yet. She couldn't ruin everything and she couldn't put Luisa in a position to choose between her and her family. Besides, she knew her, she would never understand it. Not the way she needed her to. How do you come out to someone as one of the most wanted drug dealer? She had done a lot of bad things in her life, she had murdered people. She didn't want to live a lie with Luisa like she did with Emilio. She wanted a real life, and she wanted it with her. But Rose had always wanted things she couldn't have.

  
  


''I keep trying to understand... You don't love him.'' Luisa whispered. She looked at her, deep into her blue eyes, trying to find a reason to stay away. To leave her to be happy with her dad. But she couldn't. ''Is it about the money? I have... Plenty.''

 

Rose wished it was. Just about money.

  
  


''But- I do. '' She sighed.'' I do love him. And I told you... I was not going to leave him.'' Rose shook her head. ''It's not about the money. I don't- I am not with you because of any reason other than because I love you.''

  
  


''But it's not enough.'' The brown haired woman looked down at her feet. Rose hated seeing her like that. Downgrading herself like that. It made her sick. She took Luisa's chin with her soft fingers and made her look at her. Her look was painful. Her heart ached for her.

  
  


Rose smiled sadly. ''I am really sorry, Luisa.''

  
  


But Luisa was not going down without a fight, she took a step back, which kind of surprised Rose, who looked at her lover with a frown. Only, to get back a hard look. Luisa whiped away her tears and breathed deeply.''It's my father. My dad. I... I can't keep doing this to him. I need to come clean. So... Either you tell him, or I will.''

  
  


Rose gasped. She couldn't believe Luisa would do something like that to her. Clearly, she was not expecting it. But as much as she loved her, she couldn't let her threaten her plans. Not because she loved them more, because, if Luisa ruined it all, Elena would come to her. Or someone else would. What Luisa didn't know was that she was only trying to protect her. It was either this or to run away together, and becuase she loved her so much she couldn't be selfish with her.

Rose didn't know what to say, she didn't want to keep talking about this beacuse things could only go worse, she was not mad at Luisa, just... Disappointed, and scared. To lose her. But this was a point of no return. She understood why Luisa needed to tell her father, it wouldn't be her if she didn't, but Rose also couldn't let her do that.

  
  


She blinked a few times, in order to keep herslelf from crying again and after looking at her for one last time, Rose exited the small room.

 

* * *

  
  


Rose was used to do bad things. Usually, ending someone's life didn't have an affect on her. Or, she could control it. She usually killed people she didn't care about. She was not used to have a conscence, but right now, there was this little voice inside her head that told her that what she had just done was bad. She was not used to feel bad or guilty either, and it was eating her inside, driving the poor ginger crazy.

 

She knew she shouldn't have done it. But after a long hour thinking about it, it was her only option. She also was, scared. Luisa had been the first real thing in her life over the past four years and she didn't want the bubble to explode yet. By putting Luisa in a mental hospital, at least she knew she was safe. Or at least that was what she thought.

  
  


 


End file.
